Data storage devices have tended to be made ever smaller, yet with ever greater storage capacity, as technology has advanced. Many applications require “micro” data storage devices that are one inch or smaller in diameter, and a fraction of an ounce in weight, for example. Applications for which micro data storage devices are well suited include hand-held or otherwise easily portable devices, such as digital music players, PDAs, digital still cameras and video cameras, and external computer memory, for example. Adapting data storage technology with optimum performance in current applications poses considerable technical challenges.
Embodiments of the present invention provide unforeseen advantages over conventional data storage systems, and provide superior performance characteristics.